


dating

by shoga



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Fantasizing, First Dates, M/M, Outfit Picking, aaaa banter banter banter, taichi asks yuki out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoga/pseuds/shoga
Summary: taichi asks yuki out on a date . muku gets this information and gets summer troupe to pick out the dream outfit for a date . taichi tells omi but word gets to azami and banri .
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki, Referenced Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Kudos: 13





	dating

**Author's Note:**

> hi taiyuki nation ily all winks with both eyes and trips over shoe laces and face plants onto the ground smiling

Hot pink, navy blue, lilac, dandelion yellow, all of the dresses were bland and unattractive on Yuki. If only if it weren’t for Muku to bring up this idea of “finding the perfect dress for the perfect princess.” This was all his fault, but Yuki was the only person in the company that’d truly fit the role of princess.

“How about this?” A question.

“No no, it doesn’t compliment your skin color,” Part one.

“It seems too saturated with your green hair,” Part two.

“Not triangular enough! Too…circly,” Part three.

“I think it’s fine,” Part four.

“It just doesn’t look natural,” Part five.

“You’re all so complicated, it’s for one night,” He couldn’t believe him, a fashion designer himself, would complain about a dress looking good or not.

“We’re trying to help you out,” The ginger whined, “Taichi mustered up a lot of courage, y’know.” Tenma and Taichi recently got closer, mainly because of Taichi chatting up a storm but Tenma never felt bothered.

“Yeah! Plus, blue doesn’t look good on you!” Kazunari chimed.

“It isn’t a romantic enough color! I can see a wonderful lavishing red gently tickling the hairs of your skin, just revealing enough for a—”

“Muku!” Thank you, Kumon, our savior. Allowing Muku to continue rambling on and on would get too overwhelming.

“Too circularated, it isn’t sharp enough like a triangle!” Definitely a Misumi-like response. It didn’t help much though.

“Definitely too circularated!” agreed Kazunari.

“Is that even a word?” Tenma asked, super confused with a surprised tone.

“Guys! Why can’t I just sew it?!” Yuki yelled, taking off the dress and throwing it onto the bench.

“You’re the one who asked us last minute!” Kazunari barked back.

“When did I ever…” Golden-orange eyes shifted to his classmate, glaring in a deathly manner, “Fairy tale boy..”

“Yuki-kun!” Muku cried, “I couldn’t keep it in! You said that Taichi asked you out and you accepted!”

Kumon was about to scold Muku again before that jaw dropping secret came out, “So Yuki accepted the date?! Taichi?!”

“Woah woah woah, hold on! Yukki?! Are you sure we’re talking about the same Yukki?” So Kazunari.

“Yuki? That isn’t like him,” Misumi replied, butting himself into the conversation.

“Oi!” Tenma stood up and shoved a crimson red dress towards Yuki’s chest, “Just try this stupid dress on and shut up!” Jesus Christ did he sound mad, even Kazunari was able to read him. Wow.

The cross dresser slid back into the changing room, yanking the curtain across the metal bar. Yuki peeled off the straps of the baby blue dress, untying the thin white string around his waist. The dress dropped onto the floor, eyes watching the boy’s feet step out of the dress from the other side.

Yuki opened the dress, letting the red drop down to his knees. It was cute, to say the least. It would fit way better with long socks or proper shorts, but this’ll do, “Good choice for a useless hack.”

“Hey!” Tenma growled, resisting himself from punching Yuki’s arm.

Yuki stepped inside of the dress, pulling it up his body and sliding the sleeves through his arms. The sleeves revealed his shoulders, definitely would seem “way revealing” to Azami, even if he was a boy. Well, Azami wasn’t around, so that was an advantage.

He slid the curtain back towards one side, stepping into the fray. It was a plain crimson red dress, but it fit perfectly. The golden frame on the top of the dress, the small ruffles at the edge of his dress. Very tiny white sparkles forming a belt at the middle; it wasn’t super duper skinny nor was it XXL sized, it was like a medium size: a perfect size.

“Totes adorbs!” Sudden words dropped out of Kazunari’s mouth, immediately digging around for his phone.

“No pictures!” Yuki promptly scolded, shuffling back into the changing room. He gripped onto the curtain tighter than he should, it’s pretty concerning.

“Yuki! You look so pretty!” Kumon cheered.

“Yeah! Super duper gorgeous!” Muku added to Kumon’s opinion.

“Ooooh, triangles! Yuki’s also very pretty!” Misumi clapped his hands together as a sign of approval. He liked the dress too.

“It surprisingly fits well for an asshole,” Tenma replied, a little bit of offense intended. He found Yuki cute though, in the dress, not him. That’s very important to clarify.

“Hack,” Simple retort, but offensive enough. The ginger didn’t say anything, accepting the offense.

“Aww..” The blonde sulked, Misumi being the first to notice and pat his shoulder.

“It’s ok, Kazu. It’s ok.”

“Can we just buy this dress already? All of you have already approved,” Yuki asked, changing back into his regular clothes (with the curtain closed, of course) before listening to any response.

  
  


—————

  
  


“How about this one?” A question.

“It’s sort of...uncomfortable, tight,” A response.

“Mm… Alright, how about this one?” Another question.

The redhead accepted the new tuxedo and Omi spun his chair around, looking at the wall. Taichi undressed and redressed in the new outfit he was given. It was difficult to put on, but he managed and tapped Omi’s shoulder as a sign to turn around.

The chair spun again, it was the same tuxedo, but it was a bit too loose. The sleeves covered his whole arm, even his hands and the pants touched the floor. He looked like a child.

“So not that one either,” Omi muttered.

“Omi-kun! Why can’t I wear something basic like a collared shirt and nice pants?!” Taichi whined, unwilling to do this tuxedo fitting anymore.

“Do you have any nice collared shirts and pants?” He asked back, raising an eyebrow. He got no response for a while, but Taichi did have an idea.

“I have one, I think!” He immediately opened one of his clothing drawers, pulling out a pale blue collared shirt. He closed the clothing drawer and opened the one underneath, digging around for some nice-looking pants until he chose one, “This!”

This got a small chuckle out of Omi, “Do you even know what type of date it’ll be?”

What.

“No..?”

“That’s why, ask Yuki real quick what type of date it’ll be.”

Woah woah woah.

_ BUZZZ BUZZZ _

The phone buzz startled Taichi, scrambling to grab his phone. He knew it had to be his, Omi’s phone was dead. It was a text from Yuki.

  
  


>> are we going for a walk or something or? | 18:22

  
  


He wasn’t sure exactly what to say, so he just typed up a quick storm. He has no clue what the hell he was typing, this thumbs just did the work for him. It took him at least a minute to type.

  
  


18:23 | a walk sounds good!!!! i have a route i think you’ll like :) casual clothing recommended tho!!! <<

>> ok, sounds good. | 18:23

  
  


What did he just type?

“We’re going for a walk, apparently,” Taichi replied dumbfounded at himself.

“And which route is it?” Question.

The boy looked down at his feet, “The messy quiet one…” Taichi quietly replied.

“Oh,” Omi spun around again, “Then why are we trying out tuxedos?”

Taichi quickly got rid of the uncomfortable tuxedo and dug for his regular day clothing, his regular colorful shirt with a slightly-oversized sweater. The redhead chose the jet black jeans, the generic jeans he wore. White high-top sneakers with fat black shoelaces. Last but not least, a dark gray beanie.

  
  


18: 26 | yukiiiiiiii, i’m coming!!! <<

>> i’m almost ready, just wait. ok? | 18:26

18:26 | mhm mhm!!!!! got it :D <<

>> my god you text like kazunari, wtf | 18:27

  
  


He grabbed his phone and dorm keys, shoving them into his jean pockets before dashing out of his dorm. Taichi was headed to Yuki’s dorm, but immediately dragged into Azami and Sakyo’s room without permission.

“Uwa—”

“Shhh,”

Azami Izumida.

“What you’re doing is gross, I can’t believe you're going on a date with Yuki,” Azami said, organizing all of his vaseline. It was until now Taichi realized Banri was in the room, Sakyo wasn’t.

“Hey, you’re finally going on a date! How’s you win em?” Banri asked enthusiastically, acting like a supportive parent; supportive parent definitely wasn’t his role. Banri sounded...interested. He accepted the support and interest anyways.

”O-Oh, Yuki-chan? Well, it starts off with—” He was cut off by Azami not wanting to hear the longest story ever.

”Oh, you have a date to go to!” It was obvious he didn’t want to listen about romance.

”Hey! Make sure to confess to Kumon—” Cut off again by Azami.

”Bye bye!”

The redhead couldn’t really do anything to get Azami to listen to him, so he just bid them farewell, “Thanks Ban-chan! I won’t touch him, Aachan!” He shot a grin at the two before Azami pushed him out of the room. Weird notice, but whatever. Taichi continued his journey up to Yuki’s room and knocked on the door.

A quick twist of the doorknob and the door opened to expose Yuki in a cute plain outfit. There was no fancy dress in the background, the summer troupe didn’t buy the fancy dress after all. No matter how Yuki was dressed, though, he was really cute.

A white dress with small ruffles at the knees, three pink stripes wrapped around the belt area, a little reaching up to his torso. He had a loose red bow tie around his neck with his usual pale pink beaniret (Taichi didn’t know what it was, it looked like a beret-beanie-ish hat to him though) with the cute white cat pin. He wore cute long white cat socks with brown slip-ons.

Cute!!!!!

Taichi froze in place, a faint pink blush spreading across his face. It arose from the bottom of his chin up to the top of his face. Jesus Christ was his crush on Yuki that big. His face was so evidently shocked by how gorgeous he found Yuki, receiving a playful punch on the arm.

“Are you ready?” The fashionista asked, exiting the room to get a head start.

He was frozen for a second longer before yanking his head back, a large smile whipping across one side of his face to the other. His cheeks grew chubby for a moment with a head nod, brushing his fingers against Yuki’s hand, “Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry the ending is so rushed , this was supposed to be a brainrot drabble


End file.
